Hope is Found
by DraumrKopa
Summary: Alagaesia meet normal 21st centuary girl, Normal 21st centuary girl meet Alagaesia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters or places in this fanfiction exept 4 Sophia, Katlin, Eridoran and Ophelia

plz review! cause i just luv them, especially if you hav any tips on how i can improove my writing, or if you have any ideas for the story line!

* * *

Sophia yawned and stretched her arms wide, getting out of bed she yanked on a sapphire blue silk over gown and looked out her window. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow and more was lightly falling from the sky covering everything else on the Kelly's farm, pulling on some thin embroidered slippers, Sophia padded down the stairs and towards the kitchen. No sound was coming from her parent's room when she passed it so she assumed that neither her mother nor father had managed to make it out of bed yet. Reaching the kitchen fridge, she pulled out and apple and some milk. Pausing to look at the clock she quickly ate her apple and drunk the milk straight out of the carton. Running back up the stairs she had a short shower and pulled on the clothes that were sitting ready on a chair next to her bedroom door, black jeans, a pair of white volleys and a white sweater over a white and green INSECTION top.

Sophia scribbled a note to her parents and left it on the kitchen bench. Making her way down the winding garden path and into the small shed at the end of the trail, she pulled on a warm woolen jumper and wheeled her bike out into the light snow to the gate.

Setting off at a fast pace she pedaled towards her best friend's house and arrived within a couple of minutes to see Katlin sitting on her door step wearing blue jeans, a red polka dotted long sleeved top, she was also wearing a pair of volleys but hers were red, next to her own bike wrapped in a puffy woolen jumper.

"You ready?" Said Katlin grinning and standing up

"Yeah! I can wait to see this movie!"

"Koolies, lets go!"

Both girls grabbed their bikes and began to pedal towards town through the white countryside, everything was bright and glimmering. The snow duplicated the brittle light that shone from the winter sun. As the came closer to the town they began to see more and more little houses, puffing out grey smoke and looking very welcoming to the two stiff and cold girls.

When they finally reached the town's theatre it was a very welcoming sight. Sophia and Katlin bustled into the warm room and shrugged off their woolen jumpers and lined up to get a ticket. Quite soon they were in one of the movie theatres and taking small sips of there coke and nibbling at their popcorn, waiting for the movie to start, suddenly the room went dark and epic music started to play and the word ERAGON flashed onto the screen

"Oh, wo-"

"SHHHHH!"

Then a picture of a boy, about 16 with blonde hair, wearing leather pants and a tan hessian shirt was shown in a forest, holding a plain wooden bow.

But then everything in the room started to slow down, the man sitting beside her was eating his popcorn, but he was moving painfully slow, even Katlin's blinking was sluggish and unhurried

CRACK

A large spilt appeared on the screen and poured out dazzling white light, the room seemed to have frozen. Sophia desperately waved her hand in front of Katlin's face but to her horror, Katlin didn't move, she didn't even blink.

Sophia pushed herself out of her chair and walked towards the large slit, as she got closer the light began to fade and brighten, producing a rich throbbing drum beat. Her hand finally managed to touch the slit and she felt herself becoming weightless, she closed her eyes and tried desperately to block her ears as the light and the drum beat reached a almost unbearable crescendo…………

…………Sophia felt a weight on her stomach as she finally came to her senses. She lay where she was for some time as she tried to figure out what had happened to her and sat up suddenly as she remembered the movie theatre and the bright light, quickly checking over her body for bruises she fell forward onto her hands and knees as her head spun painfully. She reached up and touched her forehead, she felt congealing blood. Sophia tried to get up using the large object that had been lying on her stomach a minute before, but as fall after fall followed she gave up and rested for a while. Summoning up her last bit of strength she heaved herself off the ground, this time without falling, she noticed that her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a ripped tan skirt that only came to mid thigh and a thin white shift of a top embroidered with red and black silk thread, completed with a tight tie up leather vest and a pair of lace up leather boots, she studied the object now at her feet, it looked like a massive egg. Its colour was a deep green with gold specks moving slowly over its shiny surface.

Feeling a strange maternal attachment to the green and gold object, Sophia picked it up and began to hobble out of the clearing that she had found herself in. Before she reached the line of pine trees a boy's voice called out across the empty space

"That's a dragon egg, you know"

Sophia turned and found herself face to face with a boy of about 16; he had blonde hair and was holding a beautifully carved bow of dark wood and a quiver of arrows fletched with white feathers. His features seemed not entirely human, more delicate. His ears were tapered at the top, his eyes were slanted and his skin practically glowed.

"Is it yours?"

"Um, no…… I don't know. It was just there when I woke up"

"Why did you pick it up?"

"I kind of felt bonded to it"

"Ahhhh, then you had better come with me, come"

"Um, ok, would you mind telling me where we are?"

The boy looked at her, puzzled as they walked

"We are near Du Weldenvarden"

"Oh right"

They continued to walk for a couple of seconds then Sophia stopped abruptly

"So your name is Eragon, isn't it?"

"Yes…….." Eragon stopped and whirled around to face Sophia ", How did you know?"

"Don't worry, its hard to explain"

"Ok then"

The rest of the journey back to wherever they were going was quite and shorter than Sophia had thought it would be, when the two reached their destination something strange happened, Sophia heard a voice inside her head

**_Who are you? You have a strange aura around you _**

Sophia was shocked and looked at Eragon for a moment before replying

_My name is Sophia, who are you?_

**_Im Saphira Bjartskular, the last dragon_**

_Pardon?_

_**My name is Saphira; I believe that you are with my rider, Eragon?**_

_Yes, where are you, I can't see you_

_**Why I'm just here**_

A stick snapped behind Sophia which distracted her from the mental link between her and

Saphira. She slowly turned and let out a yelp of surprise as a great blue eye surveyed her with great interest, somewhere in the back round she heard Eragon laugh. The great blue eye blinked once………twice and then moved sky wards as Saphira lifted her magnificent head and let out a deafening roar.

Eragon smiled as Saphira let out a might roar

_**Little one, I think it may be her. You say she was lying with the green egg?**_

_Yes, rather lucky aren't we, now we won't have to go through this alone_

_**Yes, but when are we going to tell Oromis of her existence, and the Varden, they will have to know soon as well**_

_Yes, we will get to that; I just want to talk to her first, see how much she knows_

**_Alright, Little One, you now bear a responsibility, the_** **_responsibility is this girl, Sophia_**

_Then I bear her proudly_

An hour later Sophia was sitting warm and cozy in front of a little fire outside the small hut warming her hands. Eragon had gone hunting about half an hour before and now Sophia was alone with her egg, which she was hugging to keep it warm, she began to think about what was happening. She was sucked into a move screen, she had met the Eragon, and she had talked to his dragon, Saphira, she had then realised that the beautiful thing that she was holding to now was a dragon egg, her dragon egg, but none of this seemed to faze her at all, she didn't even know why she wasn't a sobbing heap on the ground right now.

A small crack and a sharp prod to her stomach broke Sophia's string of thoughts. She shouted and jumped up as a small green and gold creature bit deep into her arm as it tried desperately to free itself from is tough prison. With a great kick the small animal sent the rest of its shell flying over towards the hut where it shattered into several big pieces.

For the first time Sophia got a good look at her dragon, it had a rich, deep green colouring with shimmery patches of gold that wandered over its body in waves. It body was proportioned well with big strong wings about the span of Sophia's arms spread wide, a long delicate looking tail tipped with razor like spikes. Its legs were strong and middle sized with vicious looking claws, it held its head proudly and bared the most amazing eyes of emerald green and shinning gold specks. The baby dragon snorted once, slinked over to Sophia, curled up next to her, and fell to sleep. As soon as the little dragon touched her she felt a burning sensation spread through her palm, Ignoring it she also, gratefully, fell asleep

Eragon crept quietly over to the fire where he found Sophia, curled up around something, asleep. He then tipped toed to the hut to find a blanket for her, where they were situated it got awfully cold at night. Only finding one thin blanket, Eragon laid it over Sophia and called to Saphira. Sitting cross-legged on a stump he though about his day, he had met, what he believed to be another dragon rider, and it had been a girl, about the same age as him. She had very dark brown, almost black, hair and sparkling green eyes. Sophia was only about a head shorter than Eragon and was nicely built with clearly defined muscles, though they didn't bulge. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over revealing a small, green, horned head. Eragon curiously stared for a moment then, realizing that what he was seeing was the head of another dragon, a baby obviously, he jumped up swiftly and quietly made his way over the Sophia and her baby dragon. Gently, he pulled Sophia's hand from under the blankets and stretched it out, studying her palm. He found what he was looking for, a gedwëy ignasia. Closing his hand around hers he lent back onto a large log, closed his eyes and entered the trance like mode that he now called sleep.

* * *

sooooo, howd i go? this is only my first eragon fanfiction so try not to be too harsh, unless you think its a load of bull, just review! 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: blardyblardyblarblar - i dont own eragon but i do own the charictors that i have made up out of MY OWN head so there!

hehe my second chapter, probably not as good as the first but hey, as u shud no, you must reveiw... OR ELSE!!! _bambamBAM_!!!!!

* * *

When Sophia woke it looked to be about one or two hours after lunch, rubbing her head she realised that her baby dragon was gone, yanking her hand out of Eragon's strong grip, she got up and began to search, she hadn't gone very far when………

**_Sopi, Sopi_, _Sopi_**

_What?_

**_Sopia, Sopia_**

A large scaly mass fell on top of her, knocking her flat to the ground, and a wet, slobbery tongue began to lick her face, covering her cheeks and nose in a thin layer of spit

"Awwww, Yuk!" Getting to her feet, Sophia managed to push the little dragon off her and it fell into an undignified heap on the ground glaring at her and squawking loudly, she glared right back.

This noise brought Eragon back to reality, he stretched, yawned and got up. Seeing Sophia and her baby dragon glaring at each other made him laugh,

"What's so funny?" said Sophia, scowling at Eragon, who had a large grin on his face

"Nothing, have a nice sleep?"

Sophia grunted in reply and turned away from him, looking for her boots. Ignoring the rude reply from Sophia he persisted

"So, your dragon hatched last night"

Grunting again she stomped into the little hut, still looking for her boots

"Would these be what you're looking for, by any chance?"

She turned around to see Eragon holding up her boots by the laces, she stomped back over to his and snatched them

"Do you have a shower or anything around here?"

"A what?"

"Oh, great, no shower!" Sophia plonked onto a stump near by ", how am I supposed to wash when theres no shower?"

"You could always bathe in the river"

She immediately got up and said

"There's a river, take me to it now"

"Sure"

"Let's go, you wouldn't by any chance have any soap? Would you?"

"What's soap?"

"Oh, never mind"

The two then set out on a small journey to the closest part of the river, reaching it in a record ten minutes.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sophia as she sat on the stony shore of the bubbling river. The green trees almost reached the water and reeds stretched comfortably out into the deepest part of the beautifully clear water. The sun shone its golden rays into the thinning trees and over the water, causing everything around her to glow, transforming the water into sparkling crystals and the trees into bold glowing statues, grinning she began to undo the front of her leather corset. She turned around to see Eragon sitting down leaning on a tree with a stalk of wheat sticking out of his mouth. Sophia giggled; he looked like the typical American farmer. Looking over Eragon grinned and asked

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, now turn around! I'm not undressing in front of you, go on, turn around!"

"Ok"

He slid around so that the tree was in between him and the brown haired girl now quickly undressing. Just then he heard Saphira's voice in his head

_**Little one, Sophia's dragon has hatched! It's a boy!**_

_I know, its brilliant isn't it! _

_**Yes, what's taking you so long? You've been at the river for almost ten minutes **_

_Sophia's washing, and we only just got here!_

_**Oh, well, be back soon, we must name the little hatchling**_

_Ok_

Sophia dipped a toe in the water and tipped her head to one side

"Eragon" she called out

"Yeah"

"Are there any _things _in the water?"

"Not that I know of, only fish"

"Oh, ok"

"You're not scared are you?" she heard laughter in his voice, finding it insulting, Sophia waded in till the warm water reached her chest and ducked dived in, Eragon's voice traveled across the water

"I'm guessing that's a no then"

"Too right"

Running her fingers through her dark brown hair and sighing she floated for a minute, the water was perfect and little fish swam past, not in any hurry to avoid the human invading their river. After about fifteen minutes Eragon called to her

"God, are you done yet, how long can it take to wash?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming"

Wading back out of the water, Sophia grabbed the blanket that she took with her from the hut and dried her self. Putting her clothes back on proved to be difficult, as she couldn't tie the leather corset properly

"Oi, you"

Eragon pushed himself off the tree and got up in one fluid movement

"Can I look?" Slowly taking down his hands that were covering his eyes to see Sophia with her hands on her hips looking at him

"Yes you doofus, I need you to come and help me with this top"

"Right"

Walking over to her, Eragon saw that she had impossibly knotted and tangled the thin strips of leather that tied the front of the top together

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Just fix it please"

"Okay"

His fingers moved swiftly and efficiently to loosen and fix the knots and tie the corset tightly

"Thanks"

"That's alright, we should get back to the camp, Saphira is waiting, were going to name your baby"

"Wow, let's go"

As the two made their way back to the camp Sophia was thinking about her dragon. She didn't now much about dragons, apart from that they were really heavy and made a terrible noise when angary. _How am I going to take care of it properly? _She thought. Suddenly she found herself tripping over a large tree root and landing no the ground with a large oomph, Eragon spun around to see what had happened and smiled slightly as he spotted Sophia kneeling a few feet back down the trail and rubbing her backside

"You know, you should really look where you're going" Walking over to her he grabbed her hands and hoisted her up off the ground

"Yeah, yeah. Mister Im-so-balanced-all-the-time-and-Im-just-soooo-perfect-in-every-way, lets just get back, Saphira and my little sweetie will be waiting for us"

"Fine, grab my hand"

"What?"

"Grab my hand" Repeating himself and holding out a hand

"Alright then" Sophia excepted the hand and soon they were running through the foliage like graceful dear, well Eragon was at any rate, Sophia was having a had time keeping up until Eragon's voice formed itself inside her head

_Just relax and close your eyes_

_WHAT?!? Close me eyes, you must be kidding! We're already going like 100k an hour no way am I closing my eyes_

_Just trust me and close your eyes _he squeezed her hand reassuringly

_Fine but if I die then ill come back and haunt you_

_Deal_

Sophia closed her eyes, with in seconds they were slowing down to a sprint for a normal human being, then and fast jog, then a brisk walk, then a slow halt before Eragon said

_You can open your eyes again_

Sophia slowly opened one eye then the other and she quickly checked over herself for bruises and cuts, when she was satisfied she looked at Eragon curiously then walked over to her baby dragon and patted him, he was sitting contentedly on a pile of straw flexing his talons. He had grown considerably while she and Eragon had been at the river,

looking up he saw his 'mother' and started to lick the hand she held out to pat him

_**Sophia, Sophia**_

"Oh my, he knows my name!"

_**Yes, I took the liberty of teaching him how to say you name, and it didn't take that long! You have a smart little dragon there………Rider**_

Sophia grinned and blushed at her new title. Saphira had projected her thought so that Eragon was in on the conversation too

"Well, now all you have to do is name him" He said turning and walking over to Saphira ", Saphira and I will go and hunt for food. Do you eat meat?"

"No, Im a vegetarian. And, hey, wait a minute. I don't know any proper dragon names"

**_It will come to you when the times right_**

And with that they both flew off

"Ohhh, Grrrreat"

Sophia, Sophia, Sophia said the little dragon jumping up and down it the dirt 

"Shutup you"

And hour later, and Eragon and Saphira were still gone and Sophia and her baby dragon were sprawled across each other with the girl randomly stating names

_Bob?_

**_No_**

_Eric?_

No 

_Stanley?_

_**No**_

_Sprog?_

_**No**_

_Erkil?_

_**No**_

_Terrance?_

No 

_Pervis?_

_**No**_

_Rumplestilskin?_

NO! 

_Okay, then let my try something_

Reaching out, Sophia touched the little dragon's head and scrunched her fingers around her palm that had the now shining gedwëy ignasia upon it and opened her mind to her dragon. Sharing her life's memories, bonding with him, a flash of light behind her closed eyelids brought a name out from the dark and a clear melodic voice called it once before she was pulled back the reality, gasping for breath she yelled one last name out before falling from consciousness;

"ERIDORAN!!!"

Just before she blacked out entirely, a single strand of thought made its way into her brain:

_**Yes**_

As Sophia woke, her head throbbing, she remembered the events of the night before. Smiling slightly she pushed herself off the ground and fondly patted the little green and gold head before getting up and relieving herself behind a tree a little way into the forest. As she made her way back to the camp that was now occupied by to sleeping dragons and a dozing Eragon, she noticed a rustling in the bushes about four feet in front of her. Looking around quietly she found a nice, thick stick and grabbed it, wrapping her fingers tightly around it. Walking casually up to the bush, she thumped it several times, producing a loud 'OWWWW-CH!', followed by a tall boy stepping out from under the bush, grabbing the stick off her and throwing it to the ground.

The boy was about a head taller than her and had light brown hair that fell down a little past his ears in small waves. He was wearing ripped brown trousers held up at the waist by a loop of rope and a tan hessian shirt, quite like Eragon's but more worn and ripped. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were a gentle shade of hazelnut.

The boy held out his hand and looked at Sophia expectantly, realizing what she was meant to do she thrust her hand out and shook cautiously. He grinned as she let go and the awkward silence set in ………………

"My name is Cayden"

"Hello"

Sophia started to shiver…………… "Who are you?"

"I am a warrior"

"Oh, ok…………………………… what are you doing out here in the forest then?"

"I am looking for Eragon Shadeslayer"

"Right"

Turning away from the boy she thought desperately of what she could do, should she take him to Eragon, or should she be suspicious of this person and lie about Eragon's whereabouts. After all she knew that Galbatorix would do anything to bring down the apposing rider. She finally came up with a plan, Sophia turned and smiled

"Could you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure"

Walking a little into the forest, Sophia called for Eragon

_Eragon_

………………………

_ERAGON!!!_

_What?_

_Im with a boy called Cayden, He's a warrior, he was in the bushes_

_Are you ok? Did he try to hurt you?_

_No_

_Where's he from?_

_I don't know, but I think he needs somewhere to sleep tonight he looks pretty beaten up, he's been looking for you_

_Really……… Well, bring him to the camp and I'll see what I can do_

_Okay_

_And Sophia_

_Yeah?_

_Just be careful _

_Alright, Alright, you're starting to sound like my mother you know_

Making her way back to Cayden, she grabbed his hand

"Come with me, I'll take you to Eragon"

"Thank you"

Pulling him though the small amount of foliage between them and the camp proved to be difficult, as Cayden was clumsy from exhaustion. Between the falling down and the picking up, Sophia didn't manage to gather much information about this mysterious boy.

As the two, Sophia puffing a little and Cayden on the brink of falling unconscious, reached the camp, Eragon and Saphira were waiting looking keenly at the new boy, searching his tired face.

"Sit"

Cayden immediately collapsed into the dirt

"…….Well…….what do you want?"


End file.
